wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Bloodlust
Read about the Anima-Science Laboratories here. Introduction "The Bloodlust was a dramatic event that involved the actions of an unusually powerful Animus SkyWing, by the name of Blood. This event completely changed both Pyrrhia and Pantala - it was enough to separate Pyrrhiantala's timeline into three parts. Pre-scorching, after-scorching, and post-bloodlust. Despite it currently being 3332, the Bloodlust still affects us today. It is, partially, the cause of the Anima-Science Laboratories. We had to document the changes, contain the victims of the Magic." I've been reading that article on the Bloodlust, over and over again. I even listened to the computer reading it, so many times. It's just so interesting. Now, I am Ruby-tail, or TL-33141-S, a HiveWing writer and programmer. I was accepted by the Anima-Science Laboratories not due to my admittedly sub-par coding skills, but thanks to my writing skills. I was formerly an author. Not very well-known, though everyone who read my writing agreed that it was quite good. Thus, I am the one who will be writing this story. It's December 28th right now. Well. I guess that, in 3 days, one of the other Techs will need to update the Bloodlust article on our database. Everybody is excited to celebrate the fact that it will not only be a new year, but the three thousand, three hundred, and thirty-third year after the Bloodlust. I guess they'll be celebrating even more on the third of March. I'll be collecting more sources now, but I believe I have gotten the information that I need to write this story. If any scientist reading this from my computer also finds me asleep on top of the keyboard, please, wake me up. I've got to release this by the first of January. Apparently, we'll be turning it into a book, too. How thrilling. (Wow, Scarlet II will kill me for that. She hates that word, thrilling.) The Prophecy (There was, indeed, also a prophecy. It was from an old NightWing called Obsidian, apparently.) When icy moons crumble, When the mountains of Jade burn, When the flower wilts and gold dulls, Remember the old tales. When music is muffled, And the silent cry out, When the rattlesnake does not warn, And the opposites are united. Remember the old tales, Remember their warnings, When blood falls, And word roughly meaning 'the apocalypse' descends upon your home, There was one thing you could've seen, Read the old tales, and remember what they meant. Remember the old tales. Remember the old tales. Remember the old tales. the originally 8219 AS reading of this prophecy by the seer who recieved it, she kept on repeating this last line until someone reminded her where she was, or so multiple sources claim. Chapter I Rarely, a dragonet hatches that seems impossible. And, even more rarely, they survive long enough to reach five years. Princess Blood, daughter of Queen Star-Garnet, was admittedly aided in her survival by the fact that she was of the royal SkyWing family. Even so, she seemed quite impossible. An animus SkyWing, one with the blue eyes of flamescales... but no flamescales. She didn't even have any siblings, and her scales were a deep pink-red colour - deserving of her name. It was, of course, entirely possible that Blood gave herself her blue eyes with magic. But we are not here to discuss extremely old rumours. The strange dragonet was five. It was her hatchday today, but she was aggressively against any celebrations. So she was sitting up here, on a rock, on the mountain, tail curled around herself. Blood was lying down, golden wings folded firmly against her back. "...and the worst part is, I still need the lessons, even though it's my hatchingday," the SkyWing was snarling, though no smoke rose from her short snout. Blood was... afraid of fire. A SkyWing, afraid of fire, a SkyWing who'd taken away her own fire. "That's a shame. Say, what day is it?" Blood was not alone. Between her front claws sat a scavenger, one that she'd enchanted to be able to use telepathy. "Robin, we both know that it's the first day of summer." The tiny scavenger suddenly stood up, seemingly surprised. "That's my birthday. That is my birthday. First of June, I was born on that day, twenty-three years ago!" Blood snorted. "I don't believe you." Robin stretched, and her- her? Well, her voice always sounded like a dragoness's when she used telepathy, so Blood thought she was female. She started untying her hair from the strange little ribbon that Blood had found that seemed to fit a scavenger. Robin took the ribbon off, and glared up at the dragon. Blood was, of course, only a dragonet - but she was still much larger than any scavenger. "Why not?" "Well, it just seems like too much of a coincidence!!" Robin tilted her head, and started to... Blood thought that might have been a smile. "Coincidences happen a lot, little sister." And, with that, the scavenger ran off. She did this a lot, but Blood knew that she knew how to survive in the mountains, and how to avoid dragons, and how to return to the palace. She was a smart scavenger. But little sister? Blood may have been younger than her in every way, but she was hardly 'little', compared to that tiny little... critter. The SkyWing princess got up, stretching her legs out. She then stretched her wings, turning her head around to stare at them. She was in the right position to have her glorious golden wings catch the afternoon sunlight. She could wait a bit longer before she herself returned to the palace - her mother rarely noticed her absence. WIPCategory:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Content (Chipper the Crow)